Chronicle of Nappa
by Grassa
Summary: Former general of the Saiyan army, now reduced to a thug of a prince without a kingdom. This tale follows Nappa as his fate diverges and he becomes more than just Vegeta's muscle man.


Disclaimer: The Dragon ball series is the intellectual property of Akira Toriyama. I make no claim to it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The attack ball plummeted down to the surface of Earth. The spheres were not elegant vehicles; they were fashioned by the Planet Trade Organization for the simple purpose of getting one of Frieza's many henchmen from whatever outpost they were assigned to, not for comfort but simple Spartan efficiency. The ball was joined by another as they made their way through the Earth's atmosphere, the heat of their entry causing the armored covering of the pods to glow with a minor orange light. The balls descended onto East city, a busy metropolitan area, crashing into the asphalt of the many streets. The entered violently, ramming themselves into the surface of the earth and causing themselves to become fitted into two large craters. The shock-waves from their landing caused automobiles and people to be tossed like toys in the playpen of an angry cosmic toddler, older buildings that were less structurally sound collapsed entombing or trapping many people under pounds of ruble, and the glass windows in many office buildings and shops shattered into dozens of pieces.

A few human onlookers stared ad dust gathered around the landing site of the pods, others nursed their wounds, attended to the needs of others, or simply stood still in fright. A few more adventurous, though necessarily bright souls ventured forward as the clouds of dust cleared. Whispers of words formed through the slowly growing crowd of onlookers, "space", "aliens", "ships". A few fled, terrified of the alien visitors, but most stayed, glued to the scene by a sense of curiosity and awe.

One of the pods began to slowly pull itself open, revealing a humanoid figure sitting inside the ship, the other followed the first's lead. The first figure to step out was a short man barely over five and a half feet. His most prominent feature was his dark black hair that seemed to defy both the laws of gravity and fashion. He featured a prominent widow's peak and a crimson colored lens covering his left eye attached to some sort of mechanical device on the side of his face. He wore a set of armor with a white chest plate, golden shoulder guards that pointed slightly upwards, upper leg and crotch guards in the same gold color, white gloves, similar colored boots, a blue full body under suit, and what seemed to be a brown furry belt.

The occupant of the other pod was the exact opposite of his extraterrestrial companion. He stood well over six feet tall, just a few inches away from the seven-foot mark. His head was completely bald with his dark eyebrows and a black handle bar mustache being the only form of visible body hair. He had a similar device attached to his face, though his lens was colored a light blue. His armor differed in a few places. His chest plate was a dark blue and he lacked an under suit. This showed off his striking muscles, making him seem even larger, it was a wonder he was able to fit inside the cramped pod. Instead of gloves he had a pair of armored gauntlets that covered the lower part of his arms. Around his midsection was the same brown furry appearing belt.

The two aliens then began to levitate out of the craters their ships had made, causing a few of the human spectators to fall on their behinds with shock. They landed with soft '_tchs_' as their armor feet made contact with the cracked road beneath them. The larger man turned his head slightly, looking at the surrounding people with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, what do we with the lookie-loos Vegeta? ", the colossal man asked his undersized counterpart. The spiky haired man gave a shrug of indifference, "oh I don't know, why don't you decide for once?". "Wow thanks Vegeta, that's awful generous of you" the bald-headed man replied to his cohort. "Yes, yes, just get it over with already, we have business to attend to", the man with spiked hair said, annoyance starting to filter into his voice.

The bald man began to chuckle maliciously as slowly brought up his hand. He raised his index and middle finger and suddenly a blinding bright light engulfed the urban area around them. The light consumed and destroyed humans, vehicles, and buildings alike. The man began to laugh louder as the screams of humans were silenced before they could even begin. Far outside of the city people saw the flashing light of the man's attack. Then just as soon as it came, the vast powerful burst of light disappeared leaving a large depression where the major city had once been. Only a few outskirts of the city remained. "Ah that was fun, did I impress them Vegeta?" the bald man asked jokingly. Vegeta ignored his cohort's attempt at humor "there isn't any one left to impress Nappa. I should have known better than to let you handle it".

"Ah come on Vegeta", Nappa pouted, "a little destruction isn't going to lower the price of a planet like this". "Try to use your brain" retorted Vegeta. "We came here for the dragon balls remember, for the wish, you remember the wish don't you Nappa?", the spiky haired man questioned his companion like one would a small child. "Oh yeah, I remember" began Nappa his voice filled with excitement, "we're gonna have the dragon bring Raditz back right?" Vegeta sighed, he honestly couldn't tell whether it was just Nappa waking up from a year-long sleep, or just his general stupidity. "No, Nappa, we're wishing for immortality", Vegeta explained, "now since we need all seven dragon balls to make a wish, what do you suppose would happen if you destroyed one in that 'fun' you just had?". Nappa looked down realizing that he may have jeopardized their chance at getting a wish, "oh I'm sorry Vegeta, guess I wasn't thinking".

"Naturally", Vegeta replied, with slight venom in his voice. He shrugged though, "whatever, can't be helped now I guess. First we need to find out who has the highest power level, he'll be the one who finished off that weakling Raditz". "Right", nodded Nappa as he began using his scouter to search for high energy levels. '_Sure Raditz wasn't strong, but he's a Saiyan, it doesn't seem right to leave him in the grave_', thought Nappa. But Vegeta was the prince, and they needed to destroy Freiza and immortality was the easiest way to go about it. Before Nappa could deal with the moral dilemma his scouter beeped, alerting him to over a dozen power level readings, each of them over a thousand. "Six people with power levels over a thousand", Nappa asked, "how is that possible on this planet"?

"How should I know", answered Vegeta, "just find the strongest one". Nappa nodded as he calibrated his scouter. A slight pause occurred as his scouter calculated which source of power was the highest. "Just found two of 'em, they deffinetly have the highest fighting power on the planet", Nappa spoke. "Interesting", responded Vegeta, a sadistic smirk now on his face, "this might just be entertaining after all". Nappa grunted in affirmation as he slammed his fist against his palm, ready for some real combat. The two aliens then flew away from the decimated city towards the source of the power levels.

As the two flew above the clouds Nappa laughed joyfully. '_Amazing, this planet's gravity has to be a tenth of our homeworld. I feel invincible_', thought Nappa. Soon the two hovered above their two targets, as well as an additional person. One was a kid, maybe five or so with black hair wearing a purple gi, another was a short bald man with six dots on his head wearing an orange gi, and the last one was a large green giant with two antenna sticking out of his head.

'_Looks like another one joined them, don't think the green one is local though_', Nappa said inside the confines of his head. "What do you suppose these three are doing in the middle of nowhere Vegeta?" Nappa asked. "Well obviously they were waiting for us", the prince replied as the two Saiyans began to descend. The two short humans began to quiver in fear as their eyes lay upon the Saiyan duo, the tall green one however stood there, no change in body language. "So we meet at last", Vegeta stated. The tall green one replied back gruffly, "the pleasures mine". He continued "now I'm only going to say this once, leave this planet, this is your last chance to get out of this alive".

"Ah that voice, so you're the one who killed Raditz a year ago", Vegeta responded. "My voice?" the tall green one asked in surprise. "Right Raditz didn't tell you" Vegeta began, "our scouters also work as communicators" he said tapping the machine on the side of his face.

Nappa couldn't hold in his question anymore and pointed to green man, "that one's from Namek, right Vegeta?" Nappa asked. Vegeta nodded "yeah he's a Namekian all right; the green skin and pointy ears give it away". The Namekian seemed to be shocked at the revelation that was not a native to this world. The child asked the green space alien, apparently named Piccolo, if the prince's claim was true. The bald human commented that Piccolo being from space made sense.

"Oh. You didn't know, well you learned something from us. Maybe in return you could tell us where the dragon balls are?", the spiky haired warrior suggested. "But no one knows where they are now, not for a whole more year", the bald fighter began to explain. Nappa growled "Be quiet you, we know the balls are on this planet. Now tell us where they are and we'll let you live". Vegeta chuckled, "letting them live, oh good joke Nappa". Before Nappa could say anything to the contrary the Namekian bellowed, "Enough! We're not here to bow down to your demands, we're here to fight". He got into a fighting pose and continued "so go ahead and let's get this started".

Then suddenly a collection of hover craft and helicopters started to descend upon the scene. Armed with cameras, microphones, and journalists they wanted to be first news station to get the exclusive on this alien assault. Nappa frowned, '_they think they can just gawk at us on the sidelines like we're some sort of animals, like we're monkeys_'. His rage building he let out a yell as his anger turned into energy and he shot a bolt of ki at one of the flying vehicles. It exploded in a cloud of black and rained metal wreckage on the greened wasteland. The two remaining fighters from Earth got into fighting stances as they prepared for the coming battle. The destruction was enough to get the rest of the news media to break off from the area deciding it wasn't worth their lives to get this kind of coverage.

"Well it looks like they aren't going to tell us Nappa", Vegeta sniggered. "Well see about that", retorted the older Saiyan. He activated his scouter, "now let's see how strong you three are". Vegeta took off his scouter "don't bother Nappa, these guys have obviously learned to lower their power levels, these figures are useless, relying on them will just get you killed like that weakling Raditz".

"Oh yeah he did, didn't he", replied Nappa while removing his blue lensed device. "Want me to get the Saibamen out Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he pulled out a bottle containing a strange colored liquid and small green round objects that looked like seeds of some kind. "Sure plant all six of them, should be fun", the Saiyan prince said his mouth in a smug smile. "Right", Nappa replied enthusiastically, as he began making small indentations in the soil with his finger before planting the six seeds in the ground and pouring the strange liquid onto them.

Soon enough the ground cracked open and with a high-pitched squeal six green creatures with large bulging heads grew in front of the Saiyans and Earth's defenders. The green little imps all screeched as they began to encircle the fighters. But before they could attack two more fighters dropped from the sky. One was incredibly small and had a doll-like appearance with powdery white skin and bright red cheeks. The other was tall and imposing, with three eyes and a large scar running across his chest.

"Chiaotzu, Tien" the short orange clad fighter called out. "Hi, Krillin" the doll-like human replied back joyfully. The triclops looked at the small green freaks twitching with mad grins on their faces. "Looks like the Saiyans brought some friends with them", he dully noted. "Actually, they grew them", Krillin interjected. "Enough of this now", Vegeta began, "I came here for immortality not to hear some earthlings trade remarks!" The Saibamen took this as a cue to start moving in on their targets. However before the battle could begin a lone voice called out. "Wait for me!"

A long-haired fighter garbed in an orange gi descended from the skies. He turned to look at the force opposed to Earth's team of protectors with a cocky smile on his face. "So why's everyone so serious here?" He looked over to the Saiyan pricne, "what's with the short guy's hair?" Vegeta snarled "Saibamen, bring me the long-haired one's head first". Nappa chuckled at Vegeta's irritation, in the past he might have made a witty remark about Vegeta's temper. However ever since the prince burned off his hair with a ki blast for making a joke about his height he refrained.

'_Spoiled brat gets harder to tell the difference between him and Frieza every day, why if I was stronger I'd'_. Nappa stopped there, if he was stronger he probably would have done a number of things differently, it didn't matter now. He turned his attention back to the humans as the fight now began.

The six Saibamen and the six residents of earth had paired off with each other and were engaged in melee combat with each other. He looked over at the small child engaged with one of the green imps. He wasn't so much fighting as he was just avoiding getting hit. Didn't look like the kid was using a defensive tactic either, just looked like his reflexes were operating on fear alone. Now that he looked closer at the kid he seemed to have some Saiyan features. Dark hair that seemed to want to spread everywhere and onyx colored eyes.

'_Probably Kakarot's hybrid kid, don't understand how he could mate with an earth woman. You'd think the very act would break her, given how frail most of these humans are. Wonder where the kid's tail is, maybe he didn't ever have one. Now there's a sad thought, going through the rest of your life as a tailless freak_'.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard one of the Saibamen let out a howl of agony. Nappa tunered to the source of the scream and saw a Saibaman collapsing, a gaping hole now in the center of its body, as the Namekian warrior held his hand outstretched. _'Gotta focus on the fight' he reminded himself, 'don't wanna miss the action'_. As the Namekian went to help out the young kid, Nappa saw that the other fighters of Earth were slowly beating their Saibamen counter parts. The cocky fighter was unleashing a flurry of fists on his opponent who was trying in vain to block them. One of the fighter's fists connected with the Saibaman's skull and there was a sickening crack as its head was forced to rotate an unnatural ninety degree angle. The fighter flashed one of those cocky smiles at Vegeta before jumping into the fray between that floating doll and another of the green imps.

Meanwhile the bald-headed fighter let loose a flash of brilliant orange light from both his hands. The light split into two beams and headed towards the Saibaman. The little green monster dodged the attacked but was shocked to see the two beams begin to loop around to strike again. The Saibamen crossed its arms in a defensive pose but was still blown back by the blast. It landed a few feet away from Vegeta and struggled to get up. The Saiyan prince snarled held up the palm of his hands a let loose a purple flash incinerating the green imp. "This batch is garbage Nappa", he spat.

"No", Nappa began to protest, "These are the ones who survived that crazy assault on Tritek. They've got the same power as Raditz did". Vegeta huffed, "Whatever I'll deal with your failure later. Just get these pests out of my sight". Nappa nodded, "Right, sure thing Vegeta".

He sauntered over towards the humans. Kakarot's kid visibly flinched while the others got into fighting positions. Nappa let out a roar as he charged his energy. Visible bolts of power began to crisscross his body, loose bits of soil and rock began to drift off the earth, and even the ground started to quiver as if it feared his strength. The force of the energy began to push the fighters of earth slowly backward, and gusts of wind began to stir as lighting clashed across the sky. The Saiyan warrior let out a final yell before he began laughing with ecstasy. "Now then, I think Vegeta wanted the cocky one to die first", he said. "Okay, come on", the scar faced fighter said before charging at the giant alien.

* * *

**Power levels**

**Nappa: 4000**

**Yamcha: 1,480**

**Tien: 1,830**

**Krillin: 1,770**

**Piccolo: 3,000**

**Gohan: 1,000 (because of reluctance to fight, actual level is slightly above 3,000)**

**Chiaotzu: 810**

* * *

**Authors note: This is my first story so please feel free to comment on what I need to improve on. I want to make this the best story I can. So don't feel afraid to criticize, if you think there's something wrong tell me. **

**Anyways though in case you haven't figured it out yet this story is going primarily revolve around Nappa. Of course when the plot demands it I'll give the perspective of other characters but it will focus mostly on him. Also I really hope I got the power levels right. **


End file.
